Recompensa
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: SebastianXGrell / En la tranquilidad de la noche, Sebastian recibirá la visita del shinigami más escandaloso de todos. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo otra vez con una de mis historias cortas, esta vez de Sebastian y Grell, mi pareja preferida de _Kuroshitsuji_. Además, esta pequeña historia es un reto personal que me ha lanzado mi amiga Deikan, así que, espero que sea de tu agrado y que te guste ^^**

**_Kuroshitsuji_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recompensa<strong>

Era de noche cerrada y la mansión Phantomhive se preparaba para la hora de dormir. Todos los criados estaban ya en sus habitaciones teniendo un rato de privacidad que sólo la oscuridad les daba. En el cuarto más lujoso y grande de toda la residencia, Sebastian intentaba por todos los medios que su amo Ciel se durmiera, pero las pesadillas de éste eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes.

- Espere aquí, le traeré un vaso de leche caliente –dijo antes de salir por la gran puerta.

Avanzó por los pasillos con calma, cargando en una mano un candelabro para poder alumbrarse hasta la cocina. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las sedosas cortinas color azul, dándole a todo un aspecto muy lúgubre. Cuando llegó a la estancia, colocó una pequeña cazuela al fuego para calentar la leche. Mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista, notó que algo no iba bien. Se giró como si nada, miró detrás de la puerta y ahí estaba lo que le perturbaba.

- ¡Sebas-chan! –se tiró a su cuello.

El aludido rodó los ojos claramente exasperado y sin devolverle el abrazo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Grell? –preguntó intentando quitárselo de encima.

- He venido a ver a mi amor –intentó darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Para qué iba a venir a la casa del mocoso ese si no? -el otro se apartó asqueado.

Sebastian, harto, le dio un empujón justo en el momento en que la leche empezó a rebosar por el borde de la cazuela. Cuando fue a apagar el fuego, un poco del líquido cayó en la muñeca del moreno, quemándole, pero el demonio no mostró emoción alguna. Grell, al verlo, no pudo evitar reprimir un agudo grito.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? –le recriminó- están todos durmiendo.

- Pero, Sebas-Chan, te has quemado tu preciosa muñeca –se acercó corriendo a su lado haciendo pucheros.

El ojinegro le dio la espalda y echó la leche en una elegante taza que depositó en una pequeña bandeja de plata. Lo importante era su amo, que seguro estaba esperando impaciente, pero antes debía echar a ese intruso escandaloso de la mansión a cualquier precio antes de que despertara a todo el mundo.

- ¿Me quieres hacer caso? –gritó- ven, te curaré.

- Habla más bajo –le dijo con tono amenazante.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso. Cogió la muñeca herida del demonio y le quitó despacio el guante que protegía su mano. Le llevó hasta el grifo de la cocina y lo abrió por el lado del agua fría, poniendo debajo la quemadura. Sebastian suspiró aliviado. Debía reconocer que el dolor había remitido un poco gracias al frescor del agua. Miró al ojiverde que estaba más sonrojado que nunca. Seguro que ése leve contacto con el moreno le estaba volviendo loco. El demonio intentó no hacer una mueca de hastío. Pasado un corto rato, Grell cerró el grifo.

- Espera, no te pongas el guante aún.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el pelirrojo se quitó el lazo que tenía en el cuello y se lo ató a la muñeca a Sebastian, quien se sorprendió ante el trato tan cuidadoso del otro.

- ¿Desde cuándo los shinigamis son tan atentos?

- No todos somos unos insensibles, Sebas-Chan.

El moreno miró a su acompañante. Vale, era ruidoso, le sacaba de quicio y en más de una ocasión había querido matarle, pero ahora que le había ayudado se sentía un poco en deuda con él. Además de que seguro no se lo iba a poder quitar de encima hasta que le diera una recompensa. Sólo había una manera de que se fuera y de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Cerró los ojos, cogió el rostro de Grell entre sus manos, suspiró y le besó.

Fue un beso largo en el que Sebastian dejó bien claro quién de los dos era el que llevaba las riendas de la situación. El shinigami se dejó hacer, pensando que se encontraba en un gran sueño. Cuando el demonio penetró la boca del otro con su húmeda lengua, Grell no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Al cabo de un rato tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- Ahora estamos en paz –dijo al tiempo en que se ponía el guante y cogía la bandeja con la humeante taza de leche- ya te puedes ir –cogió el candelabro con la otra mano y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Grell no era capaz de contestar debido al calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y al mareo tras el beso. Se quedó estático durante unos segundos antes de salir gritando por todo el pasillo de la mansión hasta la salida.

- Mira que le dije que se callara –murmuró para sí Sebastian mirándose la cinta que colgaba de su muñeca.

Con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba volvió a la habitación de su amo para ver si de una buena vez podía dormirle.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


End file.
